Tama Sakai
Tama Sakai is one of the main antagonists and the main villainess of the first season of the D-Frag! anime/manga. She is the former President of the Student Council at Fujou High, but she is a cruel, sadist, cold, hateful, psychotic, manipulative girl who loves to ruin people's lives for her own self-satisfaction. In the anime, she was voiced by Kana Ueda in the original Japanese version, and Lindsay Seidel in the English version. Biography Tama is a third year student at Fujou High and the former Student Council President. Along with her childhood friends, Azuma Matsubara and Shinsen, she was a member of the Student Council during her second year before passing her role to Chitoge. She is considered the strongest student at Fujou High, Tama is also known as "The Legendary" at other schools. She uses her notable twin-tails hairstyle to her advantage in combat, she is able to disorient her opponents while executing powerful sumo slaps to knock her enemies down. She is first introduced in the story after ambushing and kidnapping Kenji, she and the former member of previous Student Council challenges Chitoge and the Game Development Club (Temp) in an attempt to disband the club by Chitose have created a club that she considered "strange". However, upon losing a game battle to them, Tama gives up on dissolving the club and begins to interact more with them due to an interest in Kenji. Childhood When Tama was a child, Tama had a normal hairstyle, leaving her hair down freely. During a picnic school, she was doing a Kabuki dance with her hair, causing her childhood friend, Shinsen, to cry of fear as a result. However, since the teacher asked her to stop, she decided to put her hair in two tails to make Shinsen stop crying. But she immediately has a new idea to do the double kabuki instead, causing Shinsen to vomit. Since then, she would continue to use the twin-tail hair style just to bother Shinsen or perhaps she simply have worshiped in using twin-tails. A few years ago, when Tama was five years old and Chitose was four years old, they met when Chitose met Roka in a sandbox in a playground. When they met, Tama had been hired by her older sister Chitose with lollipops in an attempt to make Chitose have friends to play with her. In an attempt to get Chitose to make friends, Chitose's sister call on Tama to destroy her sandcastles. At one point, Chitose's sister asked to Tama to become a friend of Chitose, however, Tama rejected the offer of friendship due that she already had enough minions. Eventually, Chitose's sister consent to Chitose making sandcastles; however, Tama continue to destroy them, saying it works for what she is being paid as a result of stealing all the lollipops. Suddenly, Roka Shibasaki, whom he had known before, would intervene, throwing a bucket on the head of Tama and encourage Chitose to get back at Tama, trapping it in a sandbox she dug. As a result of this incident, Tama swear to devote all her life to interfere with them. ''D-Frag Past Events'' In high school, Tama would join the student council with her childhood friends Shinsen and Azuma MatsubaraIn as President in her second year. Sometime during her tenure, Tama would end up giving Shinsen the nickname "Barfey" when she threw up during a class assembly. After stepping down and handing her position to Chitoge, at some point the both of them had a battle with resulted in Roka having to end it. It is unknown what type of battle they had. Psychological Description Tama rarely changes her facial expressions, and because of this sometimes it is really difficult to predict what she is trying to do. She always this simple expression on her face as if to mock silly or when not understand something. At times, she can be playful, childish, exuberant, and frolicsome, while in other cases she can be very arrogant and presumptuous, so in some rare cases, she release a diabolical smile when she is about to do something terrible to amuse her. Tama usually speaks her mind and do things at her own pace, without any respect for others. She is a very proud, overjoyed, and enthusiastic person, and is normally considered superior to most others and whenever receiving attention. As a result, she can be very happy, lenient, authentic, magnanimous, and compassionate with those she considers weaker than her, as Chitose and Kenji, or even make fun of her own friends, as Shinsen. During her childhood, Tama would torment Shinsen, turning her hair to play Kabuki; though this act it would cause Shinsen to vomit from motion sickness. Eventually, Tama dubbed Shinsen with the nickname "Barfey". Despite her exceptional attitude, Tama is also easily irritated and obstreperous, so she can also become very cantankerous and aggressive. Especially with Chitose, with whom she has a grudge and conflicted against since her childhood. She entered this state again when Kanji insulted the her twin-tails hairstyle, she is very vehement, indignant, passionate, opprobrious, recalcitrant, and temperamental about her twin-tails hairstyle. Trivia *She shares some personality traits with Rena Ryuuguu, Otoya Takechi, and Kurumi Tokisaki, the four girls are psychotic murderers that hide their true personalities under masks of a playful girl, except Tama never killed anyone. Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Extravagant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Slaver Category:Comic Relief Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Gaolers Category:Mischievous Category:Malefactors Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Martial Artists Category:Nemesis Category:Liars Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Rivals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Social Darwinists Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Provoker Category:Elitist Category:Wrestlers Category:Oppressors Category:Redeemed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional